supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24949649-20150609204004
,,So Leute so gern ich auch hab", sagte Ina und drehte den Kopf zu Draco. Daraufhin folgte ein:,, Naja die Hälfte von euch. Ich verzieh mich zu Chris." Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn nach dem Motto: Du hast Freunde? ,,CHRISTOPHER", sprach sie mit einer außergewöhnlichen Deutlichkeit. ,,Who dat?", fragte Melissa - ,,Junge, Barkeeper, schuldet mir was, bye.", sagte sie und schlüpfte in ihre Nikes. Ihr Outfit war wegen der Reise lässig gehalten. Riesiger Schwarzer Pullover, schwarze Hose und knallrote Sneaker. Sie verließ das Haus und hinterließ Melissa und Draco mit verdutzten Gesichtern ,,Bye?", sagte Draco, wohlwissend, dass Ina das nicht hört. Als nächstes hörte man die Tür ihres Autos zufallen und rief:,,Verhütet!" Im Wohnzimmer herrschte eine peinliche Stille zwischen dem blonden Mädchen und dem dunkelhäutigen Jungen. Die Stille wurde immer unangenehmer und mochte einfach nicht aufhören. ,,Pizza? Ich wette Ina hat den Liferanten unter Kurzwahl eingespeichert.", sagte Draco in der Hoffnung die peinliche Stille zu unterbinden. ,,Ja, ja ist gut dazu fernsehen?", schlug Melissa vor. Diesmal war sie nicht so vorlaut wie sonst. Es folgte ein warmes Lächeln beiderseits, obwohl sie sich benommen haben, als wären sie einander fremd. Switch back to da boss ass bitch (Ina) Ina setzte sich an die Bar:,, Einen Whikey, chrissy." ,,Geht klar Iny... ok nein das klingt scheiße. Was machst du hier?", er füllte das Glas mit Eis. ,,Du warst lang nicht hier. Hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht.", sagte er und ließ ein Lächeln für sie übrig. ,,War auf Geschäftsreise aka Urlaub.", sagte Ina überraschend freundlich. Plötzlich setzte sich ein gruseliger Typ neben Ina an die Bar. Diese drehte den Kopf langsam zu ihm und setzte ihr angewidertes Gesicht auf. ,,Was willst du?", zischte sie und presste die Lippen zusammen. ,,Ich soll dich von Joseph grüßen.", sagte er. In wenigen Sekunden war Inas gute Laune verloren. ,,Verpiss dich.", sagte sie und starrte immernoch angewidert in sein Gesicht. ,,Also bitte, Damen fluchen nicht." ,,Halt deine hässliche Fresse und verlasse diese verdammte Bar du Hoe.", provozierte Ina. Sie sah sich nach Chris um, dieser war jedoch am Ende der Theke und bekam von all dem nichts mit. Der Typ meldete sich wieder zu Wort:,, Milton lässt fragen wie es Draco geht." ,,Was warum interessiert er sich für ihn?", fragte Ina und war gepackt von der Neugier. ,,Sie sind doch jetzt Best friends forever. Friends who bury dead bodies together, stay together.", scherzte er. Jedoch schien er nicht zu wissen, dass Witze, witzig sein sollten. ,,Wie meinst du das?", murmelte Ina und guckte verwirrt nach unten. ,,Draco, er musste Dennis töten.", gab der Typ von sich mit einem dreckigen Lächeln und verließ die Bar. Ina hat ihren Whiskey ausgetrunken, holte aus ihrer HOsentaschen Geld und verließ die Bar. Das Gefühl, dass sie überkam kannte sie nur zu gut. Enttäuschung, Verrat und Wut. Unmengen an Wut, ohne zu wissen wieso. Langsam ging sie zum Auto und fuhr los. Sie erreichte einen Schießplatz der zu jeder Uhrzeit geöffnet hat. Nächster Morgen. Ina war erst um 3:30 zurück Zuhause und sprang erstmal in die Dusche. Das erklärt, warum sie am nächsten morgen erst um 11 Uhr aufgestanden ist. Melissa wartete schon unten, komplett gelangweilt hockte sie in ihrem Sitzsack, der eigentlich überhaupt nicht in den Raum passte. ,,Pancakes?", fragte Ina mit verschlafener Stimme. ,,Worauf wartest du?", lachte Melissa sie an. Zusammen bereiteten sie alles vor. Milch, Eier etc. Daraufhin mischte Melissa die Zutaten zu einem Teig. Ina legte ihrem Lieblingstoppings auf den Tisch. Sahne, Erdbeeren und Bugles, als gerade Draco die weiße Mamortreppe runterkam.